The present disclosure herein relates to image display devices and methods of displaying an image.
An image display device is one type of user interfaces that may provide information to a user. Since the image display device provides an interface based on vision, power of delivering information is excellent.
Different types of image display devices have been developed as technology has advanced. For example, image display devices have been provided in a variety of forms, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a thin film transistor (TFT) LCD device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display device.
Moreover, in order to transmit diverse information through the image display device, techniques for blending a plurality of data layers into one frame has been studied.